Yuuki's art of manipulation
by juliet2
Summary: Comedy and lemons with no intention to take any of these seriously. 50 years after the current VK time, Yuuki is leaded to Zero's office to be interrogated. What confessions is she ready to make?  contains Zeki lemon but later it has more Yume


Place: Vampire Knight Land

Time: 50 years after the current Vampire Knight Time

Zero looked outside of the window. He had been the President of the Vampire Hunters for 49 years now. Yet, that fact did not prevent him from doing the jobs of a regular vampire hunter like interrogations.

The knockings at the door only confirmed had he had already sensed. Yuuki was there standing outside. Handcuffed and escorted by the hunters. He had sent them to arrest her in order to question her about the suspicious moves of her husband and vampire leader; Kuran Kaname.

-Again? The new hunter had questioned him.

-Yes! Again and again..and again! I will not stop questioning that bastard and his reasons.

Right this is what he had answered to that young man, some hours before.

-Come in! He answered now, half sitting on his desk with a peculiar tranquility and an inner smile.

-Here! I brought her, as you demanded sir; she did not resist this time…much!

-Hm..,he just phrased looking down at the brunette pureblood whose cheeks had turned rouge.

-This is so unfair and out of reasoning! Please release me. I know nothing about Kaname's affairs! Yuuki shouted in flaming eyes but the eyes of the hunter were far more flamed than hers.

The young vampire hunter closed the door behind him to let the president take the heavy burden of the inquisition on his shoulders. If anything happened to her, he would not be the one facing the range of her husband.

Back in the office the inquisition had already started. It always started with a kiss, an ardent, passionate hungry kiss. She sweetly moaned as his hands cupped her little head from the back and his tongue met hers in her little mouth.

-Hm, she moaned in a pleading manner but after two weeks of deprivation, he did not wish to let her go. His hands though left her head and firmly groped her thighs lifting her skirt up to her waistline.

-Ze...ro! she whispered his name as she tried to break the kiss and to gain control of the situation but it was already too late and she knew it...

His hand, so big and strong, had already found its place between her legs, playfully teasing her sensitive female spots. He was amazed and dazzled by her. Almost charmed by this notion that just a feverish kiss could make her so wet...for HIM. Just for HIM...

His hands caressed her faster; she felt her knees to weaken under this torture...

-Zero...

-Now, Yuuki, you tell me all you know or you know what is following...

-Oh no, please not that...She yelled. Her hands tied in these heavy anti-vampire bracelets prevented her from preventing him.

-Yes, I am sorry but you leave me my choice, my job is already so difficult, dealing with you, vampires!, he stated while dragging her almost from the hair at the desk.

-Oh Zero…I tell you I know nothing, she screamed. Despite her complaints and her sayings, she did not abandon her doggy style position, which Kiryu had chosen for this time while he unzipped his pants, releasing his member.

He neither thought about it a second time as he pushed it into her with force and Yuuki shoot her head back screaming her lungs out.

-Ohhhhhh...

He loved the way she was with her panties lowered at the height of her knees, her hair messing all around as she twisted her head in small sharp moves and shouted his name again and again. She was so tight and wet, so hot...

Her neck was exposed to him and he bit hard the white soft skin under the collarbone while his thrusts became even harder at her...so hard indeed that her inner folds could not possibly withstand all this arousal.

-I...I...she screamed and Zero brought his hand on her little mouth, stopping her from shouting to the rest to the building, what she was having an orgasm inside of the hunter's association presidential office.

She withheld her loud screams as much as possible. Her folds spammed so tensed against his hard member that Zero almost went blind and deaf unable to deal with the pressure. He rammed her, she strangled him. He grasped intensively her thighs and bottoms squeezing them hard enough in his hands to redden her and then he let go of all his inner passion and desire, spilling all that he had in her so abused vagina.

Yuuki almost fainted on the desk and he almost collapsed on top of her. Covered in sweat and ecstasy, a heavy-breathing Zero Kiryu tried to retrieve his original composure back but the image the pupils of his eyes were sending to his brain's cells made it impossible to restrain his desire;

Yuuki with her hands tied and her legs spread, naked from the waist and down, with her panties at her knees and her long hair...just swinging slightly her reddened butt at the air... that was it. HE DEMANDED ANSWERS HERE AND NOW!

She just thought the inquisition had finished and she straightened her back but her thoughts were diluted the moment her breasts were roughly squeezed by the hunters strong hands and then her chest crushed against the flat surface of the desk.

Her eyes widened in shock...

-So you only make me harder on you Yuuki...no confessions? Ha?

He demanded in a quiet but firm tone that made her heart to race faster inside of her chest. He thrusted so hard into her that her breath was cut in two and then he started ramming against her soft vulnerable core.

She screamed...

-Zero! You bastard! Swearing was out her ordinary character but these words were not honest swears and they both knew it; The little dirty game they played.

But at the same time that the hunter and the pureblood were playing their little tricks to each other, a pack of bats soundly landed in front of the organization...

Yuuki through her gasps and Zero in real euphoria -that her tight body send to him in great waves- startled.

As Kuran Kaname's feet with quick steps ascended to the hunter's association top floor, skirts and panties were placed into their original position, zips were closed, the suspect was placed at the chair and the interrogator back at his office.

-So as I explained to you Miss Kuran, your husband's latest movements is a concern for the association...Zero now quietly said, sitting opposite to her.

-But as I said before there is nothing...her voice still trembled a bit.

The officer who escorted Kaname in the office opened and closed the door behind him.

-What do you think you are doing? Kaname demanded now in a cold stare the hunter.

-My job of course, Kiryu stated in an even colder stare.

-Third time in this month? You arrest her for a third time. Behind my back?

-Well, I am sorry we do not act according to your schedule Kuran but the association has the aims of its own.

-If you want to make questions then why don't you ask me?

-You never inform us about anything that you might do in any case so why should I bother myself with you? Hunters are nothing to you. Right?

-Get that cuffs out of her.

-Fine, but only because I have finished with her.

Yuuki looked at a faintly smiling Zero and then at an irritated Kaname. She knew well her husband and even though for the others he was unreadable, to her -after so many years together- he was an open book.

Kaname's hostile gaze fall at the hunter the minute he unlocked the chains that kept Yuuki's hands restrained.

-Make that a fourth time and I will see you in hell, he threatened.

The hunter could feel the chilly atmosphere and the look of disappointment spread in his eyes the moment he saw Yuuki exiting from the door with her legal husband.

His left hand crumbled a piece of paper that rested on a pile... He could not arrest her another time...the idea that the "interrogation" was over made his blood to boil...

No! No! HE WOULD NOT ARREST HER! HE WOULD IMPRISON HER! Right! And that damned vampire would have to make a court to free her.

The new thought brought new waves of sensations at his body-ah he needed some time to think of the implications and all the reasons- alone at the bathroom.

In addition, while Zero with his mind travelled back at his inquisition methods, the Kurans already in the car travelled their way back home.

-Kaname..She sweetly talked to him to cool him a bit but he did not seem cool at all. Only cold...spending his time looking outside of the window while the taxi driver accelerated speed.

-I will punish you for this.

-But..But I had no other choice...she complained.

-Just wait until we reach the mansion...

She lowered her head feeling pure embarrassment to run through her veins, embarrassment but also excitement about her husband's "punishing" methods.

-I am so sorry I went out of line..she said with her head still low.

-The whole office smelled…blood and sperm you think YOU can fool ME?

-No, no I am so bad, I know...I simply deserve your punishment but first I should really make it up to you or at least let me try...her sweet voice and her wet eyes almost broke his heart.

As always, Kaname's resistances ran short when it came to his favorite girl. He signed turning his gaze on her. Pure lust was written in his winery eyes. Lust along with impatience.

Her eyes shined at once and a bright smile showed upon her face...

-Make it quick, he stated still coldly.

-Ah yes..

She knew she should hurry before reaching their destination. In the dark back sit of the taxi her hands reached out for his zipper and she was surprised at how aroused Kaname had been. He was so good hiding his emotions -especially when he felt hurt- but his body betrayed him.

She released his penis out of the cloth and gently placed it in her small mouth. Kaname lowered his head and eyes on her little head that now pumped up and down- trying to satisfy him.

-Ah..he kept the vocals inside him as the taxi driver had not understood anything of what was going on at the back sit and neither should he understand. After all impression was everything.

Yuuki licked him as much as she could, taking him down her throat also as deep as she could gagging a bit with his size.

-Now where did you learn that? He asked softly still so impatient.

She never answered being content with her job as he was turning harder and harder in her tongue and the firm grip of her hand that she used to cover the base.

Her hand and her mouth found a certain fast rhythm and that was all that it took for Kaname to explode gripping the handle next to him in order not to groan. She -without complain - swallowed all of him and got herself clean with a hanger chief.

Kaname was looking down at her like she was the slut of the century -amazed with her good performance- but after a second he smiled and she just hugged him back, even though he reluctantly put his hands on her body.

An hour later and after a relaxing bath Yuuki was ready to receive her punishment. So as Kaname told her she stepped down at that basement of the house.

Would he lock her away for the next 1.000 years? She only had him capable even for that.

-So, Yuuki, I decided to interrogate you about the hunters.

-Ah what?

-I like to be treated in a fair way therefore, interrogation time begins.

-Yes...She whispered.

Kaname took a sitting at the sole chair that could be found in the dimly lighted room. He crossed his hands and his knees and lifted his eyebrows.

-Start…explaining…slowly, he said.

She took a big breath and slowly, as he had requested, with erotic moves she started lifting her blouse.

-Is that slow enough for you to understand?

-It is fine, he said as he gazed with a sexy glance the young woman whose hands were caressing the area of her breasts and were slowly descending towards the thin up-to- the-height of the knees skirt, she was wearing.

Yuuki's little fingers found the zip and lowered it with one move. She left the skirt to fall down on the floor and her black satin panties, now matching her black satin bra were a perfect contradiction to the white-pale epidermis of their owner.

-You think you are pleased with my answers? She questioned with her hands falling to her sides.

- Not all, I think I need to be stricter with you. Not a smile of encouragement was released from Kaname's firm lips.

-Hm…she lowered a bit her head and her hands moved at her back only that Kaname caught up with her movement and the clip of her bra broke instantly. She instinctively put her hands to shield her breast but then she understood that her only solution was to drop it away.

Her cheeks turned rouge under her husband's lustful look since despite the ages they shared in bed, she was not used in mere observation from his side. And now he was focusing on the exposed area of the breast with a relaxed, cunning look. Did he like her breast? Unfortunately, it was not big, but it was rounded, firm and uplifted and she thought of it to be sympathetic enough.

-Is that all you know?, he suddenly asked, looking now more impatiently.

Yuuki's widen eyes landed on him.

-I can tell you some more with all respect to the association's ways of course…

-Of course, he repeated, now putting his hands behind his head and relaxing even more to his chair.

Her hands slowly started removing her underwear and Kaname tilted delicately his head towards the direction of her movement. Finally, with a little more effort to untangle her underwear from her high heels, Yuuki remained naked to his eyes. Only her black high heels were left to their place.

-Should I? she asked showing with her glare the shoes…

-No, there is no need to, Ms Kuran to be honest I did not understand a word of your sayings, so perhaps a demonstration could help…Move closer, he said in his deep, sensual voice, signing to her with his hand.

Just a step forward she made and his voice stopped her.

-On your fours…, I think I made it clear that this is a punishment.

Despite the humiliation that she felt inside, she was determined to play that role as well as she had played the role of the captive at the Hunters Association building. And more than that deep inside her, a far more primitive part in her body was already starting to feel aroused and excited, wet and hot by his loving games…it was not only she the erotic one but also he, young and sexy, with that lustful, perky look, how could she deny him anything?

So she signed inside of a sweet arousal as she bend on her fours and started crawling to him in an sensual way, swinging slightly her butt in the air as she was approaching him. A signal that did not pass unnoticed by Kaname's sharp vision. He softly chuckled to Yuuki's little provocation.

-Stay bended on your four and come to the side, he guided her with his finger so to stand at his left side. At this place, Yuuki could not see him; in fact, Kaname was closer to her butt and her exposed sex area.

-Are you ready to apologize? He softly demanded.

-Oh yes…she said supporting her weight to her palms and knees while she spread her legs wider for him to get a full view.

-What a naughty little butt…it certainly deserves a good punishment.

-Ah yes..she nodded with her head, while he softly slapped her right cheek.

-And the other one?

-Am I, really, so bad?

-You are awful, he said lowering his palm with a slight force on the left cheek this time.

-Oh I promise to behave better in the future time…

Kaname's eyes almost blink in the sounding of her words.

-What future time? He questioned, spanking her once more in the center this time.

-No, no..she shook her head in confusion, there is no need to behave at all because there won't be a future time.

-Now, why have I heard that excuse before? His hand spanked her once more and then it gently massaged the pink areas with all his affection and care. The circling movement of his palm on her soft skin transferred to her such a warmth and sexual desire that filled her inside void, making her ready to scream for him; how wet she was more than she could handle or hide.

-I will correct my behavior and that is all I know about the hunter association.

-Oh really? His voice laughed to her face.

-Oh, real…, her reply was cut on the air the moment Kaname's tongue unexpectedly invaded her moisten and glistering opening the same time that his hands literally gripped her butt, spreading her as much as possible.

He was now also bended at the floor and all over her. Yuuki made an effort to hold her hands and her knees to their position but her task was not an easy one as she was dealing with the pressure of his body on her body and she was under the influence of the sexual performance he had initiated.

His tongue left her vagina and found her tiny clitoris that felt real pain to his touch since it was so stimulated. His two middle long fingers penetrated inside her and she screamed, breathing heavy in the combination of these two acts together. She felt her hands to submit to the weight and the pressure and soon she collapsed the upper part of her body on the tiles, extending more her behinds. His hands rolled around her thighs and pulled her even closer and tighter to him. His tongue became harder and more demanding as it brushed again her whole opening now and she could feel her vagina making spasms, asking to be filled, spread, taken.

- Ah you are interrogating me so cruel!, she shouted closing her eyes with firmness.

-I adopted the hunter's approach…he instantly replied taking a second to reply before delving back to his work area.

And as she was about to explode, he pulled back and lifted himself off the floor, cleansing her fluids from his lips with his fingers.

- Is that all? She complained with all her soul. How unfair! She turned her head to his direction and her face all heated up was giving away her aroused nature. Lifting again her body at the four, she was a delight to his optical field, full of pathos and desire. On the other hand, he showed a devious smile of victory.

-You want more? He asked in an arrogant style, now moving in front of her and lowering at the height of her head.

She nodded.

-How bad do you want it?

-Very bad, she confessed with her head lowered.

-So bad, that you would touch yourself for me?

-I…

-Get up young lady.

It was now Yuuki's turn to sit at the chair with her legs spread and her feet almost lifted facing the ceiling while he placed himself to the opposite wall, where he relaxed with his back at it. He had to confess that the atmosphere of the room was turning very hot, even for him so with enjoyment he loosened his tie and opened more the buttons of his shirt.

Yuuki on other hand, finding no other way to be satisfied by him tonight, cowardly at first and avoiding any eye contact, started caressing herself. Her breath was fast and inconsistent, and just by looking at him who had so cruelly distanced himself from her, could make her cum here and now, therefore she did not want to see him.

-Ah, ah…as her hand was moving up and down, filling her wet area, strong waves of pleasure overcame her and she, who so hard tried to resist being drawn and swallowed inside them, could not handle it anymore…Kaname, please!, she shouted in a desperate almost crying voice.

-What is it? he said in a warm tone…

-I want you, please, or else I need to…

He signed and moved forward sensing that he had surpassed her limits of tolerance. He bended in front of her and his fangs slightly bit her white hand chasing it away. She left a little scream of surprise and he in all satisfaction licked the blood of his lips.

-We can go on with the rest of the inquisition tomorrow, he stated, looking her among her legs, his fingers now thrusting inside her tight and tensed tunnel in long, rapid moves that almost made her dizzy.

- Please! She just begged, having lost all ways of mannerism, remembering nothing but raw desire.

Her legs fell at his shoulders in a desperate move to draw him closer to him, yet he resisted her efforts and her pleading look.

-No, no, he said removing her legs with his strong hands; you were a bad girl, Yuuki, really bad…

-I will confess everything, I will…she stated, her hands now pulling the sleeves of his lose shirt in an attempt to drive his body closer to hers.

-M...that's better…, he whispered to her ear and instantly Yuuki was lifted in his arms and transferred to the master bedroom of the chateau.

Placing at her bed she instantly lifted her body and pulled him from the belt unleashing his penis. So hard and moisten at the tip it was. She had to confess to herself that his self-control and his art in hiding his feelings or the sensations he felt, should be cruel for him but it was so arousing to her. She loved that part of her husband. Kuran Kaname was always a master of the condition or a master of deception while she…how easily she gave in to her lust and her sinful side, so easily, that easily…as she did right now sucking and licking him with intense and rapid movements of her head, feeling that she almost wanted to swallow him whole.

Kaname, watching from above, caressed her hair and slightly pushed his penis deeper in her throat. Despite gagging a bit, she did not resist but in the contrary, she pressed as much as she could against it, standing still for a minute, while his hand capped her head from the rear.

-Oh that is so good, Yuuki…he almost groaned…

She detached her wet, hot lips from his member as his hands pushed her shoulders, and she inevitably fell on the mattress with her legs spread and ready to receive him.

He was fast in undressing himself, tossing away his clothes here and there and toping her with controlled moves. His legs decisively spread hers even more and his hands cupped her breasts, enjoying her harden nipples under his soft palm.

He kissed her and their tongues met half way while his penis touched her dilated vagina.

-Please..please…she whispered.

He finally shot his cock right inside and between her folds, pressing even more his weight on her delicate body.

-Oh..she just screamed feeling him so heavy and hard, so strong and powerful.

-Now, how was he? She questioned again pumping in her deeper and stronger.

-Oh good…

-This good?

-No, not this good, she confessed between her sensual sobs. The spasms of her folds around his member dazzled her.

- Last time? He asked, putting his lips above hers.

-Last time!, she answered closing her eyes as he begun to move intensively back and forth, rocking her in strong and big hits that made her voice to scream and her legs to rise further up.

-Oh God…Kaname!, she almost cried to the erotic spasms that made her reach unbearable heights.

-Kiss me, Yuuki..

She loved that part as she felt that she gave him all that she had. Their lips passionately met and their tongues as the lower parts of their bodies united in an erotic dance. She loved the tips of his fangs and playfully passed the surface of her tongue from their sharp edges. And he loved playing with her fangs too…

Shortly Kaname broke the kiss to move even faster and Yuuki grabbed the sheets under her hands to hold the intense pressure down there that was building up.

And then he tossed them and Yuuki found herself above him. Despite descending all the way down to his member was painful to her, as he pressed against her sensitive core, she made the effort and went down on him as much as possible. Feeling neither shame nor hesitation she just rode him hard and rough, while Kaname grabbed her buttocks guiding her to go faster, easing her task. And then as his hand changed direction and found her erected clitoris, Yuuki lost all light enjoying a fast orgasm while having him inside her.

She thought she had just screamed her lungs out but as her orgasm subsided, Kaname flipped them again in a fast motion and this time he started furiously piercing her with his shaft.

-Oh…please..please, she sobbed finding his palm as a comfort to the great tense that was coming from her abused folds.

-Say it, he demanded in a satisfied look…

Yuuki's body so small in comparison to Kaname's, permitted to the latest one to easily handle her at bed and he was able to move while doing other things to her. Now facing her delay in answering back to his order, you are about to learn what one of these things was…

-Aouts…she yelled, as his sharp fangs literally caught her by the neck, holding her into position while his wild thrusts into her heated body were only becoming harder and faster.

-Aaa… her shouts were becoming as furious as his bangs, her senses were all vanishing around her, seeing and hearing nothing at all, completely given to him.

-I am yours, yours, completely yours…she shouted within her cries and he sucked her blood, shooting her straight to another strong orgasm. He followed her there thrusting even harder and closing his eyes, savoring her sweet taste and her sensations of total loss of control that made his body to stretch even more. He groaned, she screamed and after the completion of their love making, he fiercely return to her lips, kissing them and licking them along with her white neck and the emotions of her blood.

Out of breath with her hair a mess and little drops of sweat to cover her body, Yuuki had no energy to lift a finger now, she felt like sleeping in the warm embrace that her husband wrapped around her.

-Oh that was so good, she said tilting her head to him.

-He playfully put a finger on her cherry lips, which she felt like biting. His look of completion left no doubt if he was satisfied.

-So when do you intend to visit the organization again?, he demanded with a cunning look.

- It's not my fault, she answered back with a timid look.

-Yuuki!, Kaname's voice and glare instantly sharpened. You are incorrigible…

-I am a slow learner…

-What should I do? You wished to be punished more?

-If it is required, her look was more cunning than his own.

Oh, it certainly was. And Kaname had to make a whole plan now about it, but never mind… for now these two needed a good rest.

But not Zero. Of course, he had already filed all the papers for the arrest and the imprisonment of Yuuki Kuran, whom he would call tomorrow to tell her all the details. Now with these two men at her side for eternity and their games of love and sex, who could resist such an arrest? An arrest that would lead Yuuki to a few days imprisonment under the orders of Kiryu Zero and to a few weeks captivity under the love spell of Kuran Kaname?

No, in this story, Yuuki is indeed, a clever girl.


End file.
